Love is Pain
by Dandelion and Sunflower
Summary: un poco cruel pero al final como todos bien sabemos el amor siempre triunfa y recuerden , Carpe Diem.
1. Chapter 1

**Primer Capitulo espero que les guste~**

** Estudiante: Soul Evans **

** ~ º ~**

Este es mi penúltimo año en la secundaria, pienso que mi tiempo aquí ha sido monótono, mis compañeros de clases siempre me eligen como presidente de curso o para participar de alguna obra donde el personaje principal deba besar a alguien pero siempre me niego a participar en ese tipo de obras dramáticas , se las dejo a mi uno de mis grandes amigos aquí; Death the Kid, claro el no sabe que pienso eso de el solo mantenemos una relación de "compañeros" al igual que Black Star ellos son mis camaradas los únicos que le dan sentido a mi vida como estudiante, si pudiese definir a mis compañeros diría que son gente individualista pero aun así son gente buena pero nadie es interesante, hace unos meses atrás una chica de otra clase me entrego una carta la cual decía:

"_Para Soul Evans:_

_Siempre he estado enamorada de ti,, por favor acepta mis sinceros sentimientos , por favor, ¿ Te gustaría salir conmigo?"_

La carta era de una tal Kim, era muy bonita su cabello era rosado y tenia una fuerte personalidad pero no me interesaba así que hable con ella y la rechace, mi argumento siempre es que si alguien de verdad esta interesado en otro la mejor forma de hacérselo saber es hablando de frente y es por esto que jamás me intereso nadie en la escuela, todas tan iguales siguiendo la misma moda , jamás decían las cosas de frente siempre escuchaba esos murmullos tras mi y siempre eran un montón de chicas que chismeaban entre ellas todas "tan discretas" pero nunca decían nada, sinceramente para mi esto de tener pareja es solo una molestia, bien lo sabia por Kid que cambiaba de novia cada semana por que al final solo son unas psicópatas en cambio Black Star nunca pensaba en nada ni en chicas que por mas que yo lo niegue si pienso en ello , pero el pensaba en destacar en todo ámbito deportivo como el fútbol o atletismo , yo solo destacaba en cosas que no me importaban como la apariencia la ex novia de Kid decía que tenia unos ojos hermosos y un cabello tan puro como la nieve, la verdad ella me hacia subir un poco el ego pero a Kid le molestaba y ya saben el fin.

Pasan los días iguales; el mismo grupo de chicas murmurando sin decir nada, esto ya me aburre, suena el timbre y es hora de entrar a clases, se oyen más murmullos que antes pero esta ves no son las molestas voces del grupo de chicas el ruido proviene de un salón vecino Black Star con su "Oído Animal" me dice que en el salón próximo hay una nueva alumna, "otra fan sin mente ni voluntad" me dije con arrogancia.

_A la mañana siguiente:_

_-¡No puede ser estoy llegando atrasado si no me apresuro no llegare a tiempo!-_ Corro a toda prisa pero mis esfuerzo son en vanos, heme aquí sentado en la sala de castigo, pero esperen no estoy solo a mi lado se encuentra una chica que nunca antes había visto en la escuela no puedo evitar examinarla con curiosidad, tiene unos ojos verde que nadie posee , cabello rubio pero de un rubio único, además de tener en sus ojos una mirada casi tan melancólica o fría como la mía , algo en mi dio un vuelco como si mi corazón inactivo sintiera una gran ansiedad por latir , esto es extraño sin duda debo hablar de esto con Kid o Black, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la chica:

_-Perdón por interrumpirte pero ¿en que clase estas?_

_-Soy de la clase 3-B…-_ respondí sin animo para ocultar mi nerviosismo.

-_Ya veo, yo soy de la clase de al lado, mi nombre es Maka Albarn soy nueva aquí, mucho gusto._

Y sonrió, por primera vez una chica solitaria sin la necesidad de estar en un grupo numeroso murmurando me hablaba, ahora sabía su nombre y estaba realmente feliz.

_-Mi nombre es Soul…Soul Evans, el gusto es mió Maka._

Después de esa conversación no tuve la oportunidad de volver a hablar con ella ya que como las otras chicas también andaba en grupos numerosos, pero un día ella me divisó entre la multitud de la escuela y me saludo. Así fue día a día cada ves éramos mas amigos, Kid me decía que quizás me estaba enamorando de ella y que debía tomarlo con calma "¿calma?" no podía estar calmado realmente estaba interesado en ella , era tan distinta a las demás no murmuraba tras mis espaldas siempre corría a saludarme con un cariñoso abrazo no podía evitar cerrar lo ojos cada ves que estaba entre sus brazos y desde cuando yo siendo un Evans escribo palabras de amor, Maka era mayor que mi por un año y para mi desgracia los rumores decían que tenia novio.

"¿Es verdad que tienes novio?" ansiaba preguntárselo y deseaba a no fuese así, esto era algo nuevo para mi un sentimiento que nunca antes había experimentado, ya era hora de regresar a casa hoy era martes y los martes Kid tenia club de literatura y Black Star de fútbol por lo tanto debía regresar a solo a casa , salgo de la escuela y tomo el mismo camino que todos los días me distraigo viendo las hojas de los arboles y la sombra que estos forman me agrada por sobre todo sentir la brisa de proviene de ellos hundido en mis pensamientos no logro percatarme de que Maka va tras mi hasta que oigo su voz mis bellos se erizan del nerviosismo por que ella va con un grupo de chicas , si tan solo estuviera solamente ella ...

_-¡Nos vemos mañana Maka, adios cuídate!_

El grupo de chicas se dispersa dejando sola a Maka y me detengo para esperarla se ve tan linda cuando el viento alborota sus cabellos y sus mejillas son rosadas que los cerezos ¿a que sabrán sus labios? Otra ves estoy hundido en mis pensamientos pero a la ves pendiente de de la realidad es casi como soñar despierto.

_-¡Soul! ¿También vives por esta zona?_ – me pregunta mirándome a los ojos, realmente no me había dado cuenta de que ella ya me había visto.

_-Si…así es, vivo por esta zona ¿tu también? Que bueno a si no me iré solo los martes, claro si tu quieres._

_-No seas tonto, claro que me iré contigo los martes-respondió._

_-y que tal la escuela, ¿te gusta? _

Que idiota soy debería ir al grano y preguntarle sobre los rumores…pero mi corazón en estos momentos me esta matando no puedo preguntárselo con naturalidad

_-si es un buen cambio pero claro nunca será lo mismo este es mi ultimo año de secundaria y no conozco muy bien a mis compañeros pero ellos se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo a si que me siento como una extraña para ellos, mi único amigo en esta escuela eres tu Soul, eres tan parecido a...-_ No alcanzo a terminar su respuesta pareciera como si algo la hubiese perturbado.

_- ¿A?- inasistí curioso mientras caminábamos. _

_- a Alex-respondió con tristeza._

_-¿Alex? ¿Quien es el? _

_-Mi novio... ¡Perdón! jamás debí hablarte de esto que estupida soy a nadie le interesa esto verdad, por favor Soul perdóname por compararte con una basura como el, te lo ruego._

Comenzó a disculparse yo no entendía muy bien a que venia todo esto, estaba muy triste casi llorando sus ojos estaba a punto de soltar lagrimas y no encontré mejor consuelo que abrazarla para consolar su llanto.

_-El es una persona de lo peor debería terminar con el solo me hace sufrir siempre…siempre mintiéndome y engañándome con otras chicas, siempre termino huyendo de las miradas de la gente, y solo creyendo en el y en mi corazón que lo ama._

Esta era la primera ves que veía llorar a una chica y claro la primera ves que oía a una hablarme sobre su desastrosa relación, sus palabras calaban hondo en mi corazón sobre todo por el hecho de que ella amase a alguien mas y este no, paramos a mitad de camino y fue cuando las palabras brotaron solas de mi boca:

_-El es un idiota de seguro no te ama, pero a mi no me importa que ames a otro…_

Fue cuando la abrace aun más fuerte y la bese, sus ojos verdes se dilataron del asombro mientras corrían sus lágrimas, y fue cuando ella me aparto, rechazando mi beso.

_-Para…para por favor…_

_-Maka no quiero que pienses que quiero aprovecharme de ti pero de verdad que te amo y no me importa que tú ames a otro, por que me te amo –le dije con sinceridad esta ves sentía que mi corazón se detendría,_

_-Para por favor, no ves que tu mismo te haces daño…ni siquiera nos conocemos bien...-respondió con angustia._

_-Maka… yo haré que tú olvides y que ahora yo solo exista para ti y nadie más, el mundo esta hecho para nosotros, Maka debes aprender a quererte un poco más-terminando mi comprometedora declaración me sentí como todo un chico por primera vez, la abrace aun más y camine de su mano hasta que ella llego a casa._


	2. Chapter 2

Desde aquel día no he vuelto a hablar con Maka y mucho menos irnos juntos a casa, quizás cometí el error mas grande de mi vida, hablar con una chica, y sobre todo hablar sobre sentimientos ni siquiera le he contado lo ocurrido a Kid y ni Black star ellos no entenderían de que la única chica de la cual me he enamorado ama a otro y a mi no me importa por que es mas grande el amor que siento por ella, es hora del almuerzo y como siempre prefiero comer afuera ya que adentro siempre esta colapsado Kid y Black opinan lo mismo así que nos sentamos en las orillas del jardín para no dañar las plantas, terminado esto siempre Black star vuelve a su practica y Kid se queda conmigo ,mientras caminamos por el patio de la escuela Kid me señala a Maka "¿ no la vas a saludar?" me pregunta y yo le respondí que luego pero en realidad deseo correr tras ella, pero no puedo ya que me matan mis pensamientos quizás ella me odie ,Kid me da un golpe en la cabeza que no entendía a que venia al caso:

_-No seas tonto, yo si que quieres estar un tiempo a solas con ella, no te preocupes por mi que estaré deleitando mi vista por ahí_-dice Kid guiñándome el ojo.

Pienso en lo que me dice Kid y es verdad deseo estar con ella y hablar sobre lo ocurrido, corro en su dirección no me importa si esta con un grupo de chicas deseo hablar con ella

-_Maka…yo…esto ¿puedo hablar contigo?-_la miro a la cara mientras las chica que estaban con ella miran burlonamente.

_-Claro, perdónenme chicas después hablamos ¿si?-_responde maka alejándose del grupo de chicas.

-_No te preocupes Maka después nos vemos, adiós_-responde una de las chicas del grupo.

Ahora la Maka alegre de hace algunos días y que reía con el grupo de chicas desaparece y se transforma en una Maka seria.

_-Soul, mis compañeras dicen que eres muy guapo y que les gustaría que estuviésemos juntos_-comienza a hablar dándome la espalda.

_-¿Sabes? Termine con mi novio. . . el dice que no me quiere volver a ver y yo tampoco a el, por que. . . quiero conocerte mejor Soul me he dado cuenta que desde el primer día en este lugar tu has sido el único sincero conmigo, se que es raro que una chica invite a salir a un chico pero ¿te gustaría salir conmigo?-_ La Maka seria desaparece y vuelve a transformarse en la Maka alegre que conocí.

_-¿Cómo podría decirte que no? Maka- _respondí con felicidad un tanto sonrojado esta era la primera ves que una chica me invitaba a salir.

_-¿heeee? Mentira no te creo de seguro tienes muchas fans por allí, no te creo nada-_decía Maka riendo.

Desde ese día nos habíamos hecho inseparables Maka conocía a mis padres desde luego ya que ahora éramos novios mi Madre quedo encantada con Maka ahora es una molestia ya que siempre me molesta pero a la vez soy feliz, por otra parte el Padre de Maka me tiene entre ceja y ceja, si no lo había mencionada los padres de Maka son separados y ella vive con su Padre , su Madre viaja mucho .

Ya casi llevamos 5 meses juntos ya casi toda la escuela sabe y por supuesto Black star y Kid quien se han hecho muy amigos de Maka solemos tener competencias de Play station a Maka no le gusta ser la única mujer por lo que siempre invita a sus amigas de escuela e infancia Tsubaki, Patti y Liz donde Maka siempre pelea con Black star ambos son muy competitivos pero claro ninguno me supera, después cuando todos se retiran solo quedamos yo y Maka y es cuando puedo besarla con toda libertad, pero claro no pasa nada mas que besos la idea de pasar mas allá no existe para Maka pero para mi si , deseo estar con ella , pero aun es muy temprano.

Es otro día en la escuela, no tengo el placer de ver a Maka todo el día ya que ella esta un curso mas arriba que yo y como es su ultimo año esta muy ocupada para mi.

La veo acercarse hacia mi pero no me mira al parecer no me ha visto.

-¡Maka! Oye espera-la sujeto de la mano y logro divisar unas heridas en su muñeca.

-¿Que esto?-le pregunto angustiado.

-No es nada es solo una herida que me hice hace algún tiempo nada mas- responde Maka nerviosa.

Ya es fin de semana y puedo estar con Maka en paz, sin exámenes ni nada, como siempre paseamos tomados de la mano ella ha estado rara conmigo ya no me cuenta nada.

-_oye Maka no te gustaría ir a casa_ –le pregunto.

-_Esta bien_…-responde ella sin ánimos.

Al llegar a mi casa serví el te y galletas, Maka aun seguía distraída, tome su mano y aproveche que estaba distraída para robarle un beso ella sonrió y correspondió me rodeo con sus brazos y volvió a callar, quise continuar con los besos pero mi mirada se distrajo otra ves en las marcas de su cuerpo es como si alguien la hubiese golpeado y fue cuando pare y le pregunte enojado:

-_Maka se que no me lo dirás, pero ¿alguien te esta molestando?_

Por más que pregunte su respuesta era la misma "el silencio" y eso me irritaba sentía rabia por que el que le había hecho eso y sobre todo por que no me respondía y fue entonces cuando la puse mis manos sobre sus hombros y la mire a lo ojos:

-Maka…es que aun sigues viéndote con tu ex novio… ¿es eso, verdad? El es quien te hace esas heridas en cuerpo, ¿por que permites que te hagan eso? Es que acaso yo no te importo y lo que es peor tu no te quiere ni un poco ¿por que permites que algo así pase?

_-Basta …basta por favor-_ Le rogué y estuve a punto de llorar pero no lo hice.

_-Soul lo ultimo que quiero es hacerte daño, te amo, te amo muchísimo pero no puedo olvidarlo, no puedo_ –Sus ojos ya habían comenzado a llorar y eso me enfureció aun mas.

-_Para de unas ves ¿por que lloras? Si aquí solo soy yo la victima, estuviste jugando conmigo y no me amas esas son un montón de ¡! Mentiras! Vete, por que no te quiero ver nunca mas._

Ese día le grite a Maka e incluso fui peor que aquel animal que ella amaba pero ella no comprendía lo difícil que era para mi pero tal ves todo fue mi culpa por enamorarme de alguien que amaba a otro, no la he vuelto a ver y en la escuela ella me evita al igual que yo no puedo amar a una mentirosa, pero ¿era realmente eso verdad? Que mentira mas grande Maka es la única persona a quien he llegado a amar la sola idea de tenerla entre mis brazos me daba esperanzas para vivir es que realmente amo su sonrisa no importa si es demasiado aplicada y poco sin una exuberante delantera como decía Kid pero para mi ella era perfecta y debía por lo menos una ultima ves besarla como la primera ves.

Es el último mes de escuela luego llegaran las vacaciones en unos días mas los de último año de secundaria se graduaran entre ellos Maka, no la volveré a ver nunca más.

-_Soul ...-_ escucho a lo lejos , pensé que era viento pero el viento no habla miro hacia atrás y es Maka Albarn la misma chica a quien le declare mi amor , la única a quien he amado , la única con ojos que me hipnotizan , la única a quien amare en mi vida pero sin embargo no es mía sino de otro , esta ves ella no esta ni feliz ni seria su rostro parece muerto , me toma de la mano y me guía hacia un sala ya en desuso y sin nadie oscura por la falta de luz , no sabia que tal lugar existía en la escuela.

-_Te amo, solo a ti a nadie más que a ti, te lo prometo, solo amo tus ojos rubíes, tu sonrisa, tu cabello, tú, solo tú. . . créeme por favor_-dice Maka con la voz exaltada.

Sus palabras no duelen sino que me alegran ya no me importa si ella ama a otro por que ya no es así ella me ama a mi y a nadie mas que a mi, ahora soy feliz.

-_Soul yo no me he estado viendo con el sino que el me molestaba quise decírtelo pero sentía miedo, miedo de tu reacción, soy tan estupida no me puedo defender por mi sola, ya no llorare, nunca mas por que ahora mi corazón esta con Soul –_termina.

Ahora mi corazón esta claro, yo Soul Evans amo a Maka y ella es solo mía por que me ama solo a mi ya no ama a otro, en mis pensamientos solo abundan las palabras de dichosidad, solo esta Maka en mi cabeza, mientras estoy dando crédito a las palabras de Maka que aun no creo, ella comienza a desabotonar su camisa:

-¡Oye que haces! No seas estupida estamos en la escuela…- le dije con nerviosismo.

-No te preocupes nadie sabe que estamos aquí-me respondí sonrojada.

-Soul recuerda…Carpe Diem, Carpe Diem, aprovechar el día, lo mas probable es que estos días jamás regresaran.


End file.
